The Humanity
by AhonUchiha10899
Summary: When everyone thought he was defeated, Mephiles returns with a new power that will change their lives forever. A couple of OC's, but mostly the characters you all know and love! My first publication!
1. The Return

_Mephiles sat on the floor of the recent ruins of his new found power test. _At last, my Dimensional Portal is perfected_, he thought, as he looked around at his work. The once proud Eggman facility was now a black crater in the earth of Mobius. With the factory, Mephiles sent with it the doctor himself, and several thousand of his robots, most still being manufactured. Mephiles stood, and, with one final look at his most recent work, shifted to his base form and stalked away. _Today, Eggman, tomorrow, the rest of those tedious, so-called heroes_, Mephiles thought vengefully. _

Sorry it was so short! I want to get used Fan before making any big stories! xD. Anyways, this was for my friend Amanda, and all the other die-hard Sonic fans out there! I will continue this, I promise!


	2. The First Day

Chrome never expected to get into a fight on the first day of school. In fact, he didn't even think about it. If the thought had indeed crossed his mind, he would have dismissed it as ridiculous. Mobius High School was supposed to be a fresh start for him, and the only remnant of his past was his best friend, Isis. As he got off the bus and entered his new school, he took in his new surroundings. Through the cafeteria doors, he could see many kids getting breakfast, and others just talking. In the courtyard where he stood, he saw three things.

First, a boy dressed mainly in blue, seemingly trying to explain something to a girl with mainly pink clothing. Second, his best friend, Isis, was talking it up with some girls on a bench. And last, a scowling boy dressed in black and red, sitting alone. Seeing the expression on this boy's face, he decided it best to avoid him, and go talk with his best friend. As he approached, she turned and saw his oncoming approach.

"Chrome, hey!" She exclaimed as he joined the group she was talking to. At the same time he joined the group, another boy wearing a magenta, spiked jacket joined as well. "Chrome, this is Rouge." Isis said, pointing to a girl whose face was covered in makeup, and wearing a shirt with a heart at the center.

"Nice to meet you" she said automatically.

"This is Espio" Isis continued, gesturing to the boy who joined at the same time as himself. He nodded in greeting. _Not a person of many words, is he?_ Chrome thought. The bell for first period blared, and everyone started to file into the many hallways lining the walls.

"I still got to get my schedule, see you later!" Chrome said, as he ran towards the front office. After picking up his schedule, and seeing his first period as history, he noticed that the scowling boy he noticed earlier hadn't moved from the bench Chrome first spotted him on. Seeing Chrome walk out of the office, he got up, shot a dark look towards him, and stalked off with his back pack in tow. _Nice guy_, Chrome thought sarcastically. Making it to his history class only two minutes late, the rest of Chromes day consisted of math, science, English, and finally lunch. At lunch, Chrome methodically got out his lunch box from his back pack.

As he munched on an apple, he looked around to see if there was anyone he didn't see at the courtyard here. He spotted the boy dressed in blue, with the girl dressed in pink seemingly annoying him. Isis sat with the girls he saw her with in the morning. Espio sat with a boy wearing crocodile teeth along his neck, and headphones on his head, and a boy wearing a yellow-and-black striped jacket. He made his way towards Espio to sit by him, and then some wise guy tripped him, and he fell, spilling the lunch in his lunch box… on the scowling boy he saw in the courtyard…

Ooh, cliffhanger! This is the fixed version I made after reading some of the reviews. Thanks for the support so soon! And thanks to my first follower of this story! Anyways, again, after reading the review, I must mention that I do LOVE to draw, so if I don't describe what the characters, OC or not, look like, I may or may not draw them out for a more minds eye visual when reading. Anyways, Chrome is my OC character, and Isis is my earlier mentioned friend's OC character.


	3. The Transportation

_No one saw Mephiles as he wandered about town, putting flyers on all the neighborhood doors. He made sure there was a flyer on all his enemies' doors. Once finished, he waited for dawn to arrive, and the day of his victory to begin. Once the brilliant morning sun crept over the horizon, Mephiles watched, as one by one, all of his adversaries found his flyers, read them, and preceded to the spot he calculated to be the best for what he was going to do._

_As the crowd gathered in the field by their houses, Mephiles sat and gathered his power. After ten minutes of brooding while listening to the crowd gather in size, Mephiles stood, and, upon a nearby hill, addressed his audience._

_"People of Mobius!" He started, "For those of you, who do know me, please, do not attempt to stop me! It will only end in your death! For those of you who don't know me, I am Mephiles, and I am going to be your conductors of sorts, now, prepare yourself!" Mephiles then bent his knees, stretching out his hands towards the frightened audience. Black clouds billowed above, sending thunder rattling through the skies. His hands burst with dark energy, crawling up his arms and engulfing the crowd with a purple hue. A transparent bubble encompassed the large crowd, and as his enemies' tried to puncture the field, Mephiles flicked his wrists, and they were gone._

_Mephiles then collapsed from exhaustion. Nothing had ever depleted him of energy like this had. But as he looked up at the now-singed field where the crowd used to be, he started to chuckles, which was then devoured by a evil, cackling laugh, which soon died as Mephiles realized he still had work to do. Gathering all his strength, he summoned the same energy he used on the crowd moments ago, and centered it on himself. He flicked his wrists in the same fashion he did when his adversaries were transported, and Mephiles, too, was vanished from this world._

Yeah, I know. You expected me to continue from the cliffhanger. I'll get to that, I promise! But for now, we went back to see what happened, how it began. Reviews are always appreciated, and suggestion do help!


	4. The Day's End

Chrome's juiced crawled down the scowling boy's leg, and his sandwich was stuck to the outside of his jacket. If Chrome wasn't so terrified, he'd think of it as funny. The boy gave him a look that said that he wouldn't see the sunrise of tomorrow. He picked him up off the floor by his coat, and slammed him into the nearby wall. As he reeled back to deliver the first blow, Chrome winced with the thought of nearby pain, and then… Espio blocked the scowling boy's fist in midair, shoving him back three feet back, and then stood in a ninja-like stance, staring at the scowling boy.

"Enough, Shadow, it's not his fault someone tripped him" Espio barely whispered.

The boy, Shadow, growled and walked away to the restroom, presumably to clean himself up. As he made his way to the restroom, Chrome caught the murderous intent in his eyes as he glanced at him. _Great_, thought Chrome, _first day and I already have an enemy_.

"Thanks, Espio" Chrome said gratefully.

Espio looked at him carefully "I would learn some self-defense. Shadow isn't one to let go of things easily. I can teach you if you want."

"Thanks, I'll consider it", he said.

Since his lunch was now ruined, Chrome went to the lunch line to buy some lunch with the five dollars he had. He spent it all on a juice box, some carrots, and a bag of chips. After finding a seat far away from the restrooms, Chrome ate his lunch fast as to avoid Shadow, and anyone else that might disrupt his first day plans. After lunch was his elective, art, then off to the bus loop to be taken home. As he got on the bus, he noticed two things, first, that Isis was sitting with a boy; second, that boy was Shadow. _Great_, Chrome thought, _this'll be a fun year_…

Yep, that's right. I put Shadow on the same bus as Chrome. Wondering what will happen? On the edge of your seat? Good, keep that feeling, and stay tuned for the next chapter!


	5. The Time Passing

_ONE WEEK LATER_

Chrome had learned many things and made many friends after the first week. First, he learned that the boy in blue was Sonic, and the girl in pink he kept seeing talking to him was Amy, and she kept on asking to go out with him, despite his repeated declines. Second, he learned that Shadow didn't like anyone much, so he shouldn't mind if he resented him. His list of friends consisted of Espio, his two friends, Charmy and Vector, Sonic, Isis, Miles, or Tails, as everyone called him, for a reason that eluded him, and finally, his recently-moved cousin, Silver.

During the middle of the first week, Chrome's mother had informed him that his cousin would be moving closer to his school, resulting in relocation. Chrome didn't mind that his cousin was here, he enjoyed having someone he knew fully around. Silver quickly became friends with a boy named Knuckles, as well as Tails and Sonic. As the days became methodical and the need to ask for directions to his classes ceased, Chrome felt the mundane dullness of school set in, his days going by slowly as there was nothing to do. He frequently gathered his circle of friends to go out and eat, or see a movie. Although, it was more frequent that they went out for chili dogs than the movies, because if Sonic ever even breathed a word about the movies, Amy would never quit bothering him about going as his "date". So, they mostly just ate and walked around the mall, talking about school or what they were going to do over the weekends.

As the days passed, Chrome noticed that Isis had taken an interest in Shadow, and passed it by her in friendly conversation. After ignoring it to the point where Chrome had to repeat his question, Isis replied that she finds his bad boy attitude attractive, and left it at that. After rolling his eyes and giving her a sarcastic good luck, Chrome moved on to talk to Sonic and the others. Nothing eventful happened for two more weeks, until that strange man wandered into the courtyard one morning…

Yet another cliff hanger, I know! I like to keep you guys guessing! I hoped you noticed the whole 'chili dog' reference, I thought it was subtle yet nice. Yes, Chrome is Silver's cousin. Isn't it obvious? You know, Silver, and Chrome? Anyways, the whole 'Isis x Shadow' thing was requested by my friend, known as 'Isis TH' on . Also, I've pretty much introduced everyone that will continue to be involved in the story either here or in previous chapters, except for that 'mysterious man'. So, stay cool, my friends! PEACE!


	6. The Portfolio

He wore a dark blue coat with white-and-purple spikes crawling up the sleeves like crystals stitched into the coat. He also wore black, strapped boots with dark jeans and dark purple gloves. His hair was pure white with purple highlights on the tips, and he wore an expression of someone who had just won a major victory. He strode into the courtyard like someone with business he needed to get to.

Before he'd taken five steps into the courtyard, he stopped, looked around, grinned evilly, and continued walking. As he passed me and my friends, he glared at us like pebbles that had someone gotten into his boots. As he passed Shadow, he glared even more menacingly, and to that, Shadow glared right back. We didn't see him for several more minutes until he walked out of the hallway he entered when we first spotted him. He stopped next to us and again glared at us.

"You got a problem or something?" Isis said challengingly.

"Yeah, you're dead eye glare is kind of creepy", added Amy.

He smiled devilishly and responded "I just can't believe how weak you all are now"

Before we could ask what he meant, Professor Robotnik, or Eggman, as everyone called him, walked past and spotted the confrontation. "Mister Mephiles, you would do kindly to not interact with the students and leave the premises as instructed by our moderators."

Mr. Mephiles turned and scowled at Professor Eggman and turned to leave, but not before giving us one final look of mocking. Professor Eggman nodded towards us and walked off.

"Who was that guy?" asked Tails.

"I don't know, why don't we check his mini-portfolio?" said Sonic, brandished a small book from his back pocket and grinning.

We all smiled, knowing how quick Sonic was at everything. He opened the portfolio and shuffled some papers, then, when he got to a thin packet of paper, his eyes went wide. "Guys, our names are on here!" he exclaimed. Suddenly, everyone crowded around him. Sure enough, there were out names listed, as well as many others that went to school here.

"What are you imbeciles staring at?" said a voice that made us all jump. It was Shadow, arms crossed, looking down as we stared at the packet. All Sonic did was hand him the portfolio, and Shadow's face hardened more than usual. He looked up at us, and we at him. What did this mean? All the title of the packet said was _ADVERSARY ELIMINATION_.

And, boom, Mephiles introduction. And yet another cliffhanger. I have to make sure to keep you on the edge of your seats! xD! Well, anyways, sorry this took so long, had to really think about my approach to this, it being the introduction of the main antagonist and all. Anyways, thanks for all the reviews, good and not so good! Really helpful!


	7. The Explosion

The explosion happened at lunch. Until then, everything was going normally, except for the hushed conversations between Chrome and the others between classes. They discussed "Mr. Creepy-Guy" as Amy put it, but the others called him Mr. Mephiles. They discussed the contents of the portfolio, and at one point argued over which dub step group was better, Skrillex or Skream? But mostly they talked about the portfolio, and the file within it. Since reading its contents that chilly school morning, Sonic had hidden it in his closet and never took it out. In Sonic's own words, "I don't care if the whole thing disappeared in a puff of black-and-purple smoke, I just want it out."

But then lunch came, and as the group discussed all these things, a low hum spread across the room. Most of the students dismissed it as microphone feedback from the nearby stage, or the air conditioning struggling to keep the heat on during the increasingly cold days. And then it happened, the explosion. It started with a loud _BANG!, _followed by a great ball of flame and tremendous shaking. The stage-lights suspended high above the stage collapsed in an explosion of glass that washed over the nearest tables, causing everyone there to scream in fear and run away.

But that wasn't the only screaming going on in the now ablaze lunchroom. Barely any of the screaming was in pain, being as the explosive was in an abandoned corner of the lunchroom. The screaming that was in pain was mainly caused by people tripping and spraining limbs, or being trampled by the wave of students exiting the lunchroom.

As Chrome and the others were joining the mass exodus from the cafeteria, Chrome noticed that Isis was no longer with the group. He pivoted his head in every possible degree, and screamed in near desperation for her. Then he saw her. She was sprawled on the floor, apparently unconscious from either trampling or fear. Before Chrome could move an inch her way, a dark figure sped past him towards her. _Shadow!_ Chrome thought. He ran towards Isis, picked her up bridal-style, and ran out of the nearly-empty cafeteria, teeth bared in concentration.

Chrome exited with him, and the sight he saw was frightening. Most of his schoolmates were huddled in groups, hugging and crying in relief. Others were hacking from the smoke, and, of course, Shadow held Isis. Chrome helped him get Isis to the ground safely, and then Shadow practically dropped to the ground in exasperation. He started coughing lightly, but kept his eyes on Isis the whole time, a worried look dancing across his eyes. Chrome patted his shoulder in thanks, and got a (Grateful? Anyone got a camera?) Look from him.

Chrome rose and, after checking to see that all his friends had made it out, looked into the smoldering cafeteria. What he saw in there caused terror to creep up his spine and make his hair stand on end. There was Mr. Mephiles, standing in the flames, an evil grin plastered on his face, and murderous intent in his black eyes. This was too much for Chrome's brain to comprehend, and, after a quick gasp, he blacked out right on the pavement.

And boom goes the dynamite! Sorry, awful pun, I couldn't help it. *scratches head in embarrassment* Anyways, what action! I hope that got your blood pumping, 'cause writing it sure got mine pumping! If you noticed, I used much more deep, descriptive language, and this is because I've started reading 'Stephen King's: The Stand'. The man has a way to make a chill run up your spine, as well as a mastery of descriptive language, and profanity, a lot of it. But, enough of my rambling, yes, this chapter means Isis x Shadow is to be expected from now on, and a big shout-out to my friend, known here as 'Isis TH', for getting an account! Took 'ya long enough! xD. Anyways, stay frosty!


	8. The Appearance

Chrome awoke upon a hospital bed, in a row with at least six of his classmates, all appearing to be recovering from either smoke inhalation or broken limbs from the trampling. Chrome sat up, his mind foggy and unaligned. _What happened?_ He thought. _All I remember is that explosion_. Then it hit him. Mr. Mephiles, standing in the flames, smiling that murderous grin, apparently not phased by the inferno raging around him, or the fire licking at his legs. The thought occurred so fast and so vividly he almost blacked out again. He gripped the small railings on the side of his bed, regaining stability, if seeing a man stand in flames and not get burned classified as stable. _How?_ Was all he thought._ I mean, you could tell there was something odd about him, but immunity to direct flame? _

Just as he started to analyze all the ways he could resist fire logically, his friends burst into the room, apparently alerted to his awakening. Sonic had a big grin on his face, and so did Tails and Vector. Espio was regarding him with quiet relief, and Shadow look indifferent, although it touched Chrome that he came, in a way. _Probably Isis forced him_. He thought. _Wait, Isis! Is she alright? _As if seeing his sudden alarm and his eyes scanning the crowd, Amy said "She's okay, Chrome, they're just making sure she didn't inhale a load of smoke before letting her go." Chrome felt relieved. "Did you guys see what I saw?" Chrome said with an anxious voice. "What, you blacking out after looking in the lunchroom?" Charmy said with a grin. Chrome shook in head.

He then relayed what he had saw, and when he was finished, everyone but Shadow gaped at him. "Are you sure it wasn't just the light?" asked Tails scientifically. "Can the light make a man dressed fully in black appear in flame?" Chrome replied. "Are you sure you weren't just frazzled and thought you saw him?" asked Rouge next. Chrome shook his head. "I was fine until I saw him, just standing there." Everyone looked at each other, and then back at him. "You don't believe me." Chrome said, more a statement than a question. "It's not that, it's just that… ugh, Chrome, you could've just been frightened and saw something that wasn't real" said Rouge. Chrome folded his arms angrily. He couldn't believe his friends didn't believe him. The doctor walked into the room, picked up the clipboard on the end of his bed, and turned his back on them as he read. "Well, Chrome, is it? You're one lucky boy. You could've gotten a serious injury from seeing that man in the flame and fainting." The doctor said. His voice was all too familiar to Chrome. It was the voice that commented on the weakness of him and his friends. It was the voice that belonged to the man in the inferno. It was the voice of Mr. Mephiles, and it was the voice of a man about to kill…

Uh-huh, that's right. The old "you're-arch-enemy-is-your-doctor" trick. If you thought of the movie Bolt when you read that, then you know what I was thinking when I wrote that part. *grins* Anyways, no need to make a Ch. about how his friends think he's crazy until they meet Mephiles again and bla-bla-bla. Let's get straight to the action! YAY! Stay cool, my friends.


	9. The Warehouse

Espio reacted immediately. Hearing Mephiles voice and seeing him with a scalpel in his hand, stalking towards me, Espio promptly snatched the scalpel out of his hand, flipped it around skillfully in his hand, and buried the blade deep within Mephiles leg. Letting out a howl of anger, Mephiles made a swipe at Espio, which was dodged by the latter, and fell to the ground with the momentum of his punch. Espio made a furious gesture towards the door, and Chrome promptly got out of the hospital bed, grabbed his clothes on the nearby table, and ran.

As the group ran to the double doors that marked the exit of the hospital wing, Chrome managed to slip on his pants and shoes. "Where are we going?" He yelled to no one in particular. "I have a place in mind; it's secluded, has many rooms, and isn't too run down!" Sonic yelled back. Chrome nodded his head because he was too out of breath from running to answer. After making it across the long hallway and out the double doors, the group was greeted by startled nurses, outraged doctors, and surprised patients. Not stopping for a moment to apologize, the group ran out another nearby set of double doors out into the final hallway leading to the exit from the hospital.

"Stop those teenagers! One of them is an escaped patient! He's delirious!" shouted Mephiles from behind them. Glancing back, Chrome saw with some satisfaction that he was limping. "C'mon, before they react!" shouted Silver. They busted through the double doors and out into the chilly night air. Chrome threw on his jacket and made a bolt for Vector's car. Vector got in behind the wheel, Isis in the front seat, and everyone else crammed into the back seats.

"Drive!" shouted Charmy. Vector hit the gas and, with a loud screech, the car surged forward. Hitting the highway and getting three green lights before a red, Vector finally slowed down to a slow roll. "Did we lose them?" asked Vector.

"Yeah, we're good. Hey, Sonic, where to?" said Tails.

"Just turn left here, then go down until you see the second exit, then get off there" Sonic responded.

After about twenty minutes of driving, plus another ten of getting lost, the asphalt turned into gravel, then into dirt. After about five more minutes of driving down the dirt road, the car lurched to a stop in front of a large, dark gray building that appeared to once be an old warehouse. The group exited the car and walked towards the large building.

"This is an abandoned warehouse I found a while back. Seems as though it used to also serve as sleeping quarters for the workers, since I found almost fifteen little square rooms with dusty beds in them" explained Sonic "With a little paint, some extra beds, and some pesticide, this place will be perfect!"

"Perfect for what?" asked Rouge.

"For hiding from Mr. Crazy back at the hospital" said Sonic with a grin.

"Wait, you mean to tell me we're going to live here? No school, parents, or peer pressure?" asked Vector.

"That's about the plan, yeah." replied Sonic.

"Sweet." said Vector with a huge grin.

Everyone dispersed, either to explore or to pick a room. Chrome went inside a room where a dusty bed lay in the corner, along with a sink and a smaller room that served as a bathroom. Stuffing away his hospital garb in the dusty pillow sack to serve as a temporary cushion, Chrome walked out and watched the others get settled. Shadow went into the last room on the left, Isis two doors down, and Tails directly across from her. Rouge moved in across from Chrome and Sonic next to her. Vector and Espio became Chrome's neighbors, while Knuckles became Sonic's neighbor.

After everyone was settled, Vector, Sonic, and Espio said they would go to each of their houses, make up an excuse for being there, and bring back anything they wanted. Rouge asked for her make-up bag, Isis for her notebook and pencils, Chrome asked for his sketchbook, and Tails asked for his tools. Knuckles only asked for his inflatable punching bag. Everyone asked for a change of clothes. After finding three large sacks in the warehouse in which to store the items in, Sonic, Vector, and Espio departed from the warehouse.

After about twenty minutes of dusting, cleaning, and washing, Chrome walked out of his room and leaned against the door. After about five minutes of doing so, Chrome saw Shadow step out of his room, look at him, and make to go back inside. "She's two doors down from you." Chrome said knowingly.

"What do you mean?" He replied, minor shock in his voice.

"Isis. You are looking for her, correct? She's two doors down." Chrome said with a grin. Shadow looked at him a little angrily, but mostly embarrassingly. He walked two doors down and, after knocking and hearing Isis say come in, went inside and didn't come out for the rest of the time Chrome stood outside. Chrome smiled to himself, turned, and went off to explore his newfound home. _I think I'm going to enjoy this_, he thought.

Well, that was exciting. Mephiles got stabbed by Espio! Let's be honest, he had it coming. Scalpels cut deep, so don't expect him to be walking properly anytime soon. xD. Anyways, this will be their home base for the series! Yay! And yes, that little part there was fluff. But not lemons! Trust me! I don't roll like that. X3. Peace out, all!


	10. The Deserter

Vector and the others came back about twenty minutes later. Chrome took his sketchbook and pencil and retreated to his room. As he heard the others talking about what happened and offering thanks to Vector and the others for bringing their things, Chrome sketched down what he could remember of Mephiles' face. He then wrote his name under the portrait and put the sketchbook down. _I can trace this in pen, then copy it and give a copy to everyone so they won't forget_, thought Chrome. Happy that he thought of something to help everyone, Chrome walked out of his room.

He came upon a most peculiar scene. Vector and Sonic were off to a corner, apparently having a heated discussion due to the violent hand motions of the two. Rouge was near a shard of a broken mirror, looking into it as she dabbed makeup on her face. Isis was leaning on Shadow's shoulder while his arm was draped around her. Charmy was dashing about, looking at nothing in particular, and Tails was tuning up Vector's car. Chrome took it all in, restrained a laugh, and walked off to talk to Vector and Sonic.

"I'm telling you, we need to go back! Our parents will call the cops!" said Vector with passion.

"Sure, let's go back to the place where some guy we don't even know wants to kill us all!" said Sonic with equal ferocity.

"What's going on?" asked Chrome.

They both turned to him. Vector looked out of energy, while Sonic looked like he wanted to punch the wall. "Nothing, Chrome, I was just trying to convince this idiot to not go back and get himself killed!" said Sonic, more to Vector than Chrome. Vector glared at him but said nothing. Chrome contemplated the situation. Of course, many of the others would want to go back; it's their homes and families that they just abandoned! But that's just out of the question. There was a man out there hell-bent on killing them all!

"I think we should take a vote. Gather everyone in the garage." said Chrome.

"Okay, I think that's fair" said Vector tiredly.

As Vector and Sonic walked off to get everyone, Chrome walked to Tails to tell him that he would have company soon. As everyone started to file into the garage around Vector's car, Chrome stood on top of the hood and whistled to get their attention. "Everyone!" said Chrome, "Please, listen! Vector and Sonic have brought a matter that needs deciding to our attention! I'm sure you know what I'm talking about!"

There were nods and murmurs.

"Good! Now, we will take a vote! All those in favor of staying here, say 'aye'!"

There were several "Aye's!" from the crowd.

"All opposed!?"

There were two hands raised, Vectors and Charmy's.

"It's decided! We'll stay here!"

Chrome got down from the hood of the car and walked back towards his room. Just as he was about to enter the room, a loud screeching came from the front of the warehouse. Chrome whipped around in time to see Vector peeling off in his car back to the direction of his house. _Oh, please God, no_, thought Chrome.

Yeah, I know it's pretty short, and not entirely full of action. I've been kind of out of it lately. The creative juices aren't flowing. If you'd like to help, post a review suggesting which way YOU think the story should go. Whether it is comical, serious, or just plain weird, I want your ideas! It will truly help. Thank you, and peace out!


	11. The Encounter

As the car peeled out, Shadow shouted something to Sonic, and, upon hearing it, Sonic pulled out a jet-black motorcycle out of nowhere that Shadow hurriedly jumped on, revved, and sped towards Vector. Sonic bolted on foot towards the two, and, making fair ground while doing so, waved for Chrome and the others to follow.

"Here, take these!" shouted Tails, as he pulled out several skateboards and bicycles, all color-coded to their clothes. Chrome hopped onto the sleek, silver bike and pedaled towards the now faraway car and motorcycle.

After what seemed like hours of tiring pedaling, Chrome saw Vector pull into his driveway. Shadow pulled in next to him, cut him off, and was shoved to the sidewalk while Vector sped past him to his front door. When everyone parked their respective vehicles and helped Shadow back up, the group entered the house.

"Ah!" Vector screamed from inside the house. Speeding up, the group entered the house…

…and were met by Mephiles impossibly suspending Vector in mid air.

"What in the?" gasped Tails, his mechanic mind unable to grasp the incident happening in front of him. Everyone else just gaped, while Mephiles held him there with a devious grin plastered on his face.

"Put him down!" shouted Espio before charging at him, fists rose. He was knocked back by a seemingly invisible field surrounding their enemy.

"Fools… Did you really think I would make it that easy?" said Mephiles, murderous intent dripping from his voice.

The group stood in silence, each individual contemplating what they should do. Silver, apparently getting an idea, pulled a pair of gloves out of his pocket, slipped them on, and raised a hand towards Mephiles. Mephiles, seemingly amused until the appearance of the gloves, was shot back into the plaster wall with abrupt violence. Everyone stood in stunned amazement, until Vector fell to the floor. Then, the group surged forward, snatching Vector up and hauling him to his car. Shadow climbed onto his motorcycle while the others piled into the car. As they sped off, Chrome looked back and saw Mephiles staring at them, a look that said this wasn't the last they were to see of him on his face.

"What the hell was that back there!?" Chrome asked his cousin, who still had the gloves on his hands. The gloves were pure white, with a blue circle in the middle, and a blue line running down the bottom, ceasing at the cuff.

"I never told you or anyone this, but one day these gloves appeared at my doorway." Silver explained "I put them on, started twisting my wrist around to get a look at them, and the box they came in starts moving the way my wrist moved. I've only used them once or twice, and never like that before, but mainly they just stay in pocket in case of emergencies."

"Ooh, let me try!" said Charmy, practically ripping the glove off Silver's hand, sliding it on, and twisting his wrist about. Nothing happened.

"Yeah, I found out they only work with me." said Silver "I switched out my friends gloves with this one winter, and nothing happened when he moved his hand. But when my little sister put them on, every toy in her room started flailing about."

Chrome considered this, and, removing the stolen glove from Charmy, slid them on and directed his hand towards the half-unzipped zipper on Charmy's jacket. Moving his hand up and down, he watched with silent amusement as Charmy's jacket zipped and unzipped.

"Hey, cut that out!" shouted Charmy with alarm.

"Interesting" Silver pondered "Maybe they only work with people in our family?"

"Maybe." replied Chrome.

"Wait! I almost forgot! The box had two pairs in it, one blue, the other's green! Do you think someone predicted this?" said Silver with excitement. At the same time he said this, he handed Chrome the second pair of gloves, these with a green ring in the middle.

"I don't know" said Isis, whom had been silent except for the gasp when Charmy's jacket was being manipulated. "But, and I know this might be a bad time to mention this, but it's my birthday"

Soooo, yeah, I'm over my writers block. X3. I'M BACK PEOPLE! *clears throat* Now, the whole birthday thing at the end was a shout out to my very best friend, Isis TH, whose birthday was yesterday, and who also forced me to write this chapter for her b-day. Happy Belated B-Day Present! So, yeah, Chrome/Silver's telekinetic powers were explained, as well as the appearance of Shadow's motorcycle! On a side note, if you go to Google, search "ClubCreate", click the first link that pops up, and search "DJAhon" in the search bar, look for the profile pic with the futuristic remix station on it, and click it, you can hear my dubstep songs! Enjoy, and look forward to more chapters.


	12. The Lake

After returning to the warehouse that now served as their permanent residence, even to Vector, Chrome was playing with his new gloves, pondering his life until that moment. _To think, a couple of weeks ago my biggest fear was getting a D on a math quiz! _He thought as he made his sketchbook float across the room to him from his desk. He'd gotten used to his new power quickly, now less and less giddy with excitement whenever he moved something, but still feeling the dull twang of joy seeing what he could do.

After sketching his room for a few minutes, Chrome put the sketchbook down, took off the gloves, and walked outside into the main hallway. He saw Tails and Shadow hovering over Shadow's bike, Tails checking the handlebars while Shadow watched on, a look of repressed vanity for his bike in his eyes. Chrome turned and saw Isis with Rogue and Amy, talking about nothing in particular. Chrome walked past Tails and Shadow and out the big warehouse door, which was open just enough for a person to get in and out.

After breathing in the night air, Chrome walked past the dirt path that led out of the warehouse and into the grass beyond, humming a random tune as he went along. He found a spot in the green sea of grass to lay while he looked at the moon, thinking more about his life. A thought occurred to him suddenly, and, shoving his hand into his pocket, Chrome relinquished his cell phone from his jeans, dialing the number of his home, hoping his parents would pick up. The phone rang and rang, and then went to voice-mail. Discouraged, Chrome slipped the phone back into his jeans pocket, sighing as he did so.

He then stood and started to walk back when something caught his eye, a flash of sparkling blue between two particularly large clumps of grass. Walking towards the flash of light, Chrome parted the grass and stepped into a small clearing with a large lake spread across it. He sat down and watched the water shine in the moonlight, and all was peaceful, until the ground opened up beneath him and swallowed him whole.

Hey, guys, I know it's been awhile. Kind of been working more on my art and less on my writing, plus a big test is coming up for school, so I need to study. (And the extra homework isn't exactly a helping hand to my free time.) Anyways, I will write when I can, and the time between chapters will be shorter for this than my other story (Mirror's Edge: Threatened Alliance). Peace! (And yes, I know this one was pretty short.)


End file.
